After a fish has been caught by using a fish hook, it is desirable to extract and recover the fish hook which may be lodged in the lip, mouth, or deep in the throat of the fish. However, this can be a difficult as well as dangerous task. Both the hook and the fish are potentially hazardous to the fisherman--the fish having sharp teeth in its mouth and sharp spines in its fins and the fish hook having a barbed point.
Consequently, the need arises for a means to easily and safely handle the fish and the fish hook, particularly during the process of removing the fish hook from the fish.